A conventional brassiere comprises of a pair of breast cups intended to cover and support the breasts of the wearer, a connector securing together the inner edges of the cups at the wearer's cleavage, and at least one strap-like back or wing that extends from outer edges of the breast cups around the back of the wearer. The brassiere may further include shoulder straps that extend from upper edges of the breast cups over the shoulders of the wearer to attachment points on the strap-like back or wing crossing the wearer's back.
It is common for a brassiere or similar undergarments to use an underwire to shape and support the lower periphery of each breast cup. An underwire typically consists of a U-shaped frame formed from metal or a rigid plastic material. Usually a pair of underwires is incorporated into a brassiere or other undergarment to provide shape and support for a pair of breast cups. However, in some forms the underwire may comprise a single underwire frame which traverses both breast cups.
Underwires are typically inserted into fabric sleeves positioned about the lower periphery of each breast cup. It is important that the underwires exhibit sufficient stiffness to provide the desired support and shaping functions, but do not poke through the fabric sleeve causing discomfort and possibly damaging the wearer's skin or clothing.
It would be desirable to provide an improved cushioning structure for an underwire which provides enhanced comfort to a wearer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification together with its drawings.